EXO Songfic Collection
by AuroRain
Summary: Isinya kumpulan Songfic dengan EXO official pair tentunya. ChenMin/SuLay/KaiSoo/ChanBaek/TaoRis/HunHan/GS


Kita adalah Venus dan Mars. Kita seperti bintang yang berbeda. Tapi kau adalah harmoni dari setiap lagu yang aku nyanyikan. Dan aku tak bisa merubahnya.

**Credit song: Wouldn't Change A Thing by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AuroRain**

**Present…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXO Songfic Collection Part 1**

**Unchanged**

**2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there_**

"Kalau kau kemari hanya ingin melamun, sebaiknya pergi saja."

"Ha?" Jongdae tersentak. Mengerjap dengan mulut menganga. "Pergi?" Tanyanya bingung.

Minseok memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan buku-buku tebal di atas mejanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau pergi?" Minseok terlihat kesal ketika laki-laki yang duduk berhadapan dengannya mengulang kegiatan melamunnya. Yang ditanya hanya memasang tampang bodoh.

Minseok mendengus sekali, agak keras, sebelum menjejakkan kakinya keluar perpustakaan. Meninggalkan tugas kelompoknya dengan Jongdae. Juga pacarnya yang terlihat tidak peduli itu.

* * *

**_It's like all he wants is to chill out  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
Like he doesn't even care_**

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa?" Geram Minseok pada Jongdae yang baru datang.

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu mengecek arlojinya. "Jam delapan," gumamnya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau buang kemana otak jeniusmu itu, Kim Jongdae?" Cecar Minseok sinis. " Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai melupakan janji yang kau buat sendiri?!" Emosinya sudah di ubun-ubun.

Jongdae mendelik tidak suka pada perempuan yang baru saja meneriakinya. "Aku hanya terlambat tiga jam. Jangan dilebih-lebihkan."

"Tiga jam kau bilang hanya?!" Minseok benar-benar meledak kali ini. Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat. "Kau-"

"Sudahlah. Batalkan saja kencan hari ini. Ocehanmu merusak moodku." Jongdae buru-buru memotong, segera berbalik meninggalkan Minseok yang menggeram dan menggigil di saat bersamaan.

Manik bening gadis itu menatap benci punggung Jongdae yang mengabur di tengah hujan salju dengan sudut-sudut yang berarir.

Jongdae tak pernah bersikap seburuk ini. _Apakah dua tahun menyebabkan hubungan kita menjadi hambar? _Saat sadar, Minseok menemukan dirinya sudah bersimbah air mata. Tapi Jongdae tidak melihatnya. Laki-laki itu sudah menghilang di ujung jalan.

* * *

**_She's serious  
She's always in a rush and interrupted  
Like she doesn't even care_**

"Jie, tahu tidak-"

"Kim Jongdae, kembali ke bangkumu. Se-ka-rang." Jongdae mendecih pelan ketika nada dingin dari bibir Minseok menyapa telinganya sebelum kembali memfokuskan mata pada satu halaman buku sastra di tangannya.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Mengganggu."

"Bilang saja kau cemburu."

Minseok tertawa meremehkan, menutup bukunya sejenak. "Sayangnya tidak. Kau mau mengobrol dengan Luhan? Bawa saja dia ke bangkumu."

Luhan mengernyit heran menyaksikan perang mulut dua sahabatnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya selama beberapa hari ini.

Apa hubungan mereka bertambah buruk?

Belum sempat ia bertanya, Jongdae sudah menyeretnya untuk bergabung bersama Suho, Yixing, dan Kris di deretan bangku belakang sambil mengomel.

Minseok?

Dengan cuek, melanjutkan acara membacanya. Dia tak lagi mau peduli.

* * *

**_When I'm yes  
She's no_**

_"Hey, lihat! T-shirt ini bagus."_

_"Yang ini jauh lebih cocok untukmu."_

_"Aku mau kopi."_

_"Tidak Jongdae. Kita akan memesan coklat."_

_"Ke taman bermain?"_

_"Ide yang buruk. Di sana terlalu ramai. Aku tidak suka."_

_"Aku mau membolos."_

_"Kau harus tetap di sini sampai pelajaran selesai."_

Jongdae baru sadar. Ia dan Minseok tak pernah sependapat.

* * *

**_When I hold on  
He just let go_**

"Kita akhiri saja."

Tubuh Minseok membatu di samping Jongdae yang berkata dengan wajah datar. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Tapi tetap tidak siap.

"Kau pasti mengerti, kita benar-benar tidak cocok."

_Tidak bisakah kau bertahan? _Minseok ingin bertanya. Setidaknya agar ia yakin ia juga suaranya hanya berupa bisikan, berlalu begitu saja. Teredam deru angin yang berbaur dengan detakan sepatu Jongdae yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

**_We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing_**

Wajah dingin mereka runtuh begitu saling memunggungi.

Minseok yang tertawa miris sambil menangis, dan Jongdae yang meremas kuat kemejanya di bagian dada.

Mereka sama-sama merasakannya. Tapi tak bisa mengubah lubang bernama kehilangan menjadi bentuk lain hingga menciptakan senyuman.

Detik itu telah tertinggal. Karena mereka tak mengerti bahwa semua masih bisa diperbaiki.

* * *

**_She' always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feeling never change_**

Angka pada layar jam tangan digital Jogdae masih terus berganti. Begitu pula dengan hidupnya yang terus berjalan.

Meski tanpa Minseok.

Posisi mereka tak ubahnya dua kutub magnet yang sama. Akan terus saling menjauh. Sama seperti saat ini.

Minseok tampak frustasi berhadapan dengan matematika dan Kris. Meskipun sudah berulang kali menjabarkan rumus dengan metode paling mudah, namun Kris tetap saja menggeleng tanda tak mengerti. Membuatnya mengurut pelipis, pening. Berusaha menyelamatkan Kris dari nilai terjun bebas tidaklah mudah.

Dan Jongdae akan menempatkan diri di sisi lain ruangan itu. Melakukan kegiatan random. Apapun. Asal perhatiannya teralihkan dari kedekatan dua makhluk di ujung sana.

Tapi seperti kemarin-kemarin, Jongdae selalu gagal. Pada akhirnya, dengan earphone yang menyumbat telinga, ekor matanya selalu kembali focus di titik itu.

Minseok.

Sekonstan aktivitas mereka pasca perpisahan, perasaan Jongdae masih belum berubah. Dan bolehkah ia merasa…menyesal?

* * *

**_Why does he try to read my mind?  
It's not good to psychoanalyze  
That's what all of my friend say_**

"Unnie tidak merasa kesepian setelah putus dari Jongdae?"

Minseok meletakkan pensilnya lalu menelisik air muka Baekhyun cermat. Kesepian? Mungkin. Namun gadis itu tak ingin orang lain tahu. Apalagi perempuan mungil di hadapannya ini. Karena ia tahu, seorang laki-laki di sudut ruangan sana sedang menunggu apapun yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Karena ini bukan yang pertama kali dalam dua minggu terakhir.

Belahan bibir Minseok meloloskan desahan. Jongdae dan beberapa temannya memandang kemari harap-harap cemas. _Untuk apa bertanya? Dia yang mencampakkan aku._

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Jongdae berikan padamu, Kyungsoo, atau Luhan. Tapi tolong katakan padanya, aku tak pernah merasa sebaik ini sebelumnya."

Dan memutuskan untuk berhenti merasa. Baginya cerita mereka sudah berakhir semenjak Jongdae mengambil langkah pertama setelah memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitinya selain serentetan kalimat nista itu. '_Kita akhiri saja. Kau pasti mengerti, kita benar-benar tidak cocok.'_

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung sebelum pamit pergi.

"Di suruh Jongdae lagi?" Tegur Xian Hua yang baru datang. Menghempaskan pantatnya di bangku kosong sebelah Minseok.

Minseok mendengung sekilas lantas melanjutkan membuat coretan-coretan di buku tulisnya yang sempat di interupsi oleh kedatangan adik kelasnya tadi.

Xian Hua yang biasa disapa Henry menyisir wajah-wajah di area kantin yang padat. Tersenyum kecil mendapati Jongdae, Baekhyun, Yixing, Tao, dan Chanyeol duduk mengelompok di sudut lain. "Mungkin anak itu akan mengirim Yixing atau Tao selanjutnya," ujarnya geli.

Minseok mengikuti arah pandang seniornya.

"Ku harap tingkah Jongdae yang satu itu tidak membuatmu gila." Gurau Henry ketika Tao melangkah ragu ke arah mereka.

"Oh, tidak." Desis Minseok sembari memberesi barang-barangnya di atas meja. "Sunbae, aku permisi," kemudian melesat pergi sebelum si mata panda menginterogasinya.

Henry benar, Minseok bisa gila kalau Jongdae tidak berhenti mencoba mengorek isi pikirannya.

* * *

**_I try to read her mind  
She tries to pick a fight to get attention  
That's what all of my friend say_**

"Minseok-jie kabur." Lapor Tao takut-takut. Membuat sebuah lenguhan panjang lolos dari bibir Jongdae. Memaksa perempuan itu mengatakan perasaanya tidaklah mudah.

"Berhenti bertingkah konyol, Hyung." Kai mendengus malas. Bosan melihat Jongdae yang akhir-akhir ini selalu bertanya tentang Minseok, Minseok, dan Minseok. Bukannya mereka sudah putus?

"Minseok noona itu hanya anak perempuan yang suka mencari perhatian," Timpal Sehun sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Apa sih yang Hyung harapkan darinya?"

Apa yang Jongdae harapkan?

Hanya sebuah kesempatan untuk menghapuskan penyesalannya. Kabar buruknya, Minseok sudah menutup kesempatan itu.

* * *

**_You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye_**

Ini sudah biasa.

Saling mengacuhkan setiap berpapasan. Di koridor, kelas, kantin, di manapun. Minseok dan Jongdae berusaha untuk tidak saling peduli. Atau lebih tepatnya Minseok yang mencoba untuk tidak peduli, dan Jongdae yang mengikuti permainannya.

Tapi Jongdae juga akan jadi yang pertama menoleh jika jarak yang terenda cukup jauh. Menahan langkahnya beberapa jenak. Dan baru kembali berjalan dengan senyum pedih ketika punggung yang ia tatap tak kunjung berbalik.

Seandainya laki-laki itu mau bersabar barang beberapa detik saja. Ya, hanya beberapa detik. Ia akan melihat orang yang ia harapkan menoleh perlahan. Lalu kau bisa menguak satu rahasia.

Minseok masih mengharapkan Jongdae. Dan akan tetap seperti itu.

* * *

**_Like fire and rain  
You can drive me insane  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything_**

Kaku dan terlalu serius.

Harus Jongdae akui, Minseok memang menyebalkan. Apalagi naluri diktatornya yang selalu sukses membuat Jongdae kesal setengah mati. Tapi tak ada yang membuat Jongdae benar-benar marah pada gadis berpipi chubby itu.

Separah apapun pertengkaran mereka. Sepedas apapun kata-kata yang Minseok lontarkan. Sedingin apapun sikap Minseok belakangan ini. Dan sekecil apapun celah untuk kembali. Jongdae tak pernah benar-benar marah, karena dia memang tidak bisa benar-benar marah.

Dia terlalu menyayangi Minseok.

* * *

**_We're Venus and Mars  
We're like different stars  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing_**

Jongdae adalah bintang di kelas menyanyi, dan Minseok ahli dalam bidang dance.

Jongdae tidak pernah menyentuh buku-buku sastra, tapi Minseok tak bisa tak menyentuh benda itu dalam sehari.

Jongdae bisa menghabiskan sepanjang hari hanya untuk bermain game, sedangkan Minseok lebih memilih belajar untuk membunuh waktu.

Jongdae dikenal sebagai anak badung, berbeda dengan Minseok yang dinobatkan menjadi siswi teladan.

Tapi hanya dengan keberadaan Jongdae di sampingnya, Minseok bisa merasa lengkap.

* * *

**_And I wouldn't change a thing_**

Jongdae melangkah perlahan dari ujung lorong. Di ujung yang lain Minseok tampak sama.

Iris bening mereka bertubrukan. Hanya sesaat. Sampai Minseok membuang muka, mencari sesuatu yang menarik di antara putih dinding memanjang di sebelah kanannya.

Jongdae mengehela napas pelan pada langkah kedua setelah mereka saling melewati dalam diam di tengah lorong.

Kali ini Minseok yang pertama menoleh. Menahan langkahnya sejenak demi menyaksikan punggung lebar Jongdae yang tampak semakin mengecil dari tempatnya berdiri.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Hitungan Minseok terus bertambah, namun pria itu tak kunjung berbalik. Dan kini telah menghilang di salah satu tikungan.

_Dia melupakan…ku? _Mata Minseok mulai berkabut. Tapi ia tak ingin menangis. Tidak lagi.

Detik berikutnya, decitan sepatu Minseok kembali terdengar. Dan suara decitan yang lain.

"Seokie-ya."

Mata Minseok melebar. Sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya. Lalu memaksanya berbalik. Mereka saling menatap. Perih, sampai Minseok tidak bisa mengontrol air matanya.

"Dia menyakitimu lagi? Tolong maafkan dia." Satu sentakan memaksa Minseok terkungkung dalam dekapan sosok itu. "Maafkan Kim Jongdae. Dia hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mencintaimu."

Sosok itu mengelus punggung Minseok yang semakin bergetar. "Anak itu sadar, perpisahan tidak mengubah perasaannya."

Isakan Minseok agak mereda ketika sebuah bisikan melesak ke dalam telinganya. "Dia mencintaimu." Perasaannya menghangat. "Aku mencintaimu."

Masing-masing dari mereka tersenyum bersamaan dengan pelukan yang terlepas.

"Aku juga 'masih' mencintaimu. Jongdae-ah." Minseok sedikit berjinjit, mengecup pipi Jongdae-sosok itu-agak lama.

Jongdae terkekeh pelan. Laki-laki itu mulai merunduk. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Minseok tanda dimulainya kisah baru.

**END**

* * *

ChenMin couple is here. The first main cast di first song juga. Waktu kepikiran pingin bikin Songfic, langsung kepikiran 'Wouldn't Change A Thing'-nya Demi Lovato dan Joe Jonas. Bagi yang belum tahu, lagu ini jadi soundtrack di Disney Movie 'Camp Rock'. And tiba-tiba ngrasa sreg jadiin ChenMin main cast-nya. Couple lainnya akan muncul di chap-chap berikutnya. Just wait and see. Once more, give me support by send your comment and suggestion, please? ^_^

**THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
